Afterwards
by MelMoe-numbaonesince-1988
Summary: After the books. After the war between Harry and Voldemort. After the battle between the Voltri and the Cullen/Hale clan. Henceforth the name Afterwards. Rated M for later chapters. Mention of rape. R&R please. Critisize if you want to.
1. Scared

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT Good for you all. Sad for me. I saw so much I could have done to both of them. **

**Claimer: I own this idea. YAY! *Jumps with joy and happiness* anyways Read and Reveiw please. And when you review don't just say that you liked it or disliked it. I need to know why you did or didn't. This way I can improve my writing. **

**I've never actually did a Twilight fic. I have done Harry Potter one's though. I've read all the books to both series. If this totally suck then just tell me. I have no problem with it. Just like tell me why it sucks so bad. Anyways here's the story**

**

* * *

**

**Scared - Chapter 1**

Bella walked into the room. "Hello everyone. You are all looking fabulous today as always." she smirked eyeing Edward, her lover, friend, husband. He smirked back at her. "I've found someone snooping on the porch. Surprised none of you could smell her." she said at her family. It really did shock her that the small delicate looking girl was not found before she had pulled into the driveway. It had been two years since she had been changed since Renesmee had been born. Bella's eyes, not quite a gold color more of an amber, shot over to the girl. Gasping she noticed the dainty girl's eyes.

One eye was a wheatgrass color spotted with sea foam speckles and the other was a sea foam color spotted with wheatgrass dots. Quickly pushing her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose she turned her face back to the Cullen/Hale family. She had been watching them for quiet some time. Nobody had taken notice of her until her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to venture out to their home. Pink tongue had darted out to wet her plump lips. "I think I should be going now." she said in an Australian accent. Taking a step forward she turned on her heel and darted out of the house. Before anyone could do anything she was long gone.

Everyone's eyes had stared at the spot where the girl was standing. Emmett was the first to speak. "She looked smaller than Alice." he blurted out. It was like he read everyone's minds. Nine other heads bobbed up and down in agreement. "Wonder what she wanted. And who was she?" he said a bit more thoughtful this time. Absentmindedly he ran his pale fingers through his soft black hair. "Come on Rose. Let's go hunt." he said pulling the beautiful blonde to her feet kissing her gently before he took off.

Seven pairs of eyes darted towards Edward. "I don't know what she was thinking. Either she was blocking it or…" he paused and gulped," or she's like Bella and has a constant shield up blocking everything." he said looking at Carlisle for a few seconds before his eyes darted back and forth between everyone else.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she brushed her red bangs out of her face only to give a frustrated growl when they fell back into her eyes. It had been a mistake coming here. Stupid to think that maybe they would except her. Leaning her head back against the brick wall of the old abandoned inn she closed her eyes. The eyes were always what got everyone. No matter who it was her eyes freaked people out. Not only were they odd colors but they were also odd because they were each different and they each had spots. Also there was an indescribable look. Somewhat haunting. Most people didn't like being around her if they saw her eyes because they felt uncomfortable. Making sure her eyes were properly covered with the large, dark sunglasses she walked out of the alley way and made a left. Her stomach was growling and she needed food.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked looking at Alexis skeptically. After a moments pause the red head rolled her eyes. In a not to friendly way she asked, "Are you even ready to order?" Biting her bottom lip Lexis shook her head and opened the menu once more. There wasn't much on the menu but it was hard to choose. All the smells mingled around her causing her stomach to growl in longing.

Clearing her throat she decided to get a cheese burger and fries with a vanilla milkshake. This she told to the waitress and watched as the taller girl jotted it down before turning on her heel and marching to the counter. Taking the slip of paper she laid it down and went off to help someone else. Hopefully she would be friendlier to the other customers then she was to Alexis.

With a sigh Lexis rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes for a moment. It felt a bit stuffy in the restaurant and she was already a bit tired. Deciding it might not be good idea to fall asleep she opened her eyes and looked around taking in the scene around her.

People laughing with their families and friends. Boyfriends and girlfriends holding hands and stealing kissing when they thought nobody was looking. Laughter, smiles, warmth, and love. Things Alexis had never in her life known. She was jealous, wanted something like that but knew it wasn't ever going to happen. Her appearance made her somewhat unapproachable. Just before she got to deep into thought a plate was shoved in front of her and so was a tall glass. "Enjoy your meal." said the prissy waitress. Shooting the girl a glare Alexis picked up a fork and started eating fries. Making a face she had a hard time eating the fries. Grabbing the bottle of ketchup she drowned the fries with it and then salt and peppered. Taking a bit she smiled. It was much better now.

After about an hour she pushed her cup and plate away from her body. Though she had been done eating for sometime. "Thanks." she smiled warmly at the girl as she walked back over. "Give my compliments to the chef and everyone else. You are all really friendly." She lied about the last part but not wanting to piss anyone off here she decided it was for the best. Next time she came here to eat she didn't want anything 'special' to be with her food. Reaching into her back pocket she separated the money for her food plus a generous tip and gently dropped it to the table. Putting the money back into her pocket she flung her leather jacket over her shoulder.

The wind hit her in the face causing it to sting slightly. She relished with the feel of it. Yeah it was could but she didn't care. It helped her stay awake. That was something she needed until she found some where to crash tonight. Wandering the streets of this almost unnamed town. Her eyes silently watched everything around her. It had been hard to track them down. Took her about two months to do it. Gently she laid her hand on her abdomen. "I have to figure out…" she stopped and sighed not wanting to finish that mumbled statement.

Feeling alone and dejected she decided it would probably be best to just go back to that old abandoned inn. It would be cold seeing as how it was the end of October beginning of November. With a shiver she pulled her jacket around her. Tomorrow she had to go and get some warmer clothes and find a job. She was going to need to have money if she was going to survive. Though she had quite a bit now she knew for a fact that it wouldn't last long. Not if she wanted somewhere warm to stay.

* * *

Bella looked at her husband. "Why was she spying on us? Why didn't she stay around after I found her out.?" she asked question after question. The only other one that made her that curious ever was Edward. Though she had a different feeling coming from this girl then Edward. Pulling one of Edwards shirts over her head she walked over to the bed and crawled in. It was true that Vampires didn't sleep but that didn't mean they couldn't do other things in the bed.

With a shrug he kissed her cheek gently. "I can't answer that for you. I can tell you that she is not normal. I couldn't even sense if she was human or anything. Could you?" he asked pulling his shirt off. "And her eyes. I don't know about those. They are the strangest ones I've ever seen. I mean just the different shades then the look in them…" he trailed off with a shiver.


	2. The First Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT **

**Claimer: I own this story and if anyone tries to take it...*Grabs a fork and looks madly around* I know how to use it and I'm not afraid to use it. *clears throat and looks innocently* anyways enjoy the story and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**The First Encounter-Chapter 2**

Alexis twitched her nose while she slept. Feeling something touch her face again she swatted at her face. In the process she hit something very solid and very hard. Slowly she opened her eyes seeing a very pale figure hovering over her. Eyes opened wide she pushed herself backwards with her elbows and feet to get away. Only to run into something just as solid behind her. Freezing she looked up in fear. "No." she muttered before jumping to her feet. Once on her feet she darted towards the door only to have a couple more pale figures thwarting her escape to freedom and safety.

"Now, now, now is that anyway to greet those that have taken care of you all this time?" the first figure said. "After all we have done for you. Letting you stay alive and unharmed from attacks like the others got." the man said. His hair was jet black and just past his shoulders. Red eyes burned into her mismatched ones. "Now come. Let's go home."

Shaking her head she backed in to a wall so that she could see everyone around her. There were at least ten of them. How she was going to get out of this she had no idea. "I'm not going anywhere with you Aro. " she said pressing harder against the wall as the man called Aro stepped closer. "I'm going to stay here and live a normal life." she insisted.

There was chuckling to her left but she wasn't about to see who it was. The man in front of her was far more powerful than any other in the room. That is unless **T**h_e _was in the room. Oh she prayed he wasn't here. Taking a deep breath she showed more courage then she had. "Leave now or you will regret it in the next couple of seconds." she demanded.

More chuckling before the one she really didn't want to see showed his face. "Now why would we leave you here with the cattle?" His arm came up and his palm was flat against the wall blocking one of her escape routes to the door. "It would be wise for you to come with us with out a fight. Don't you think so? Or would you rather we punish you for your disobedience?" he hissed. Not waiting for an answer he looked at two of the men dressed in robes similar to his yet so different. Wrapping his hand in her hair he jerked her head back to expose her slender neck. "So delicate. Lushes. " he moaned hearing her pulse quicken. His slender finger ran along her jugular vain licking his lips.

"That's enough Draco. I think you've scared the girl enough for now. " Aro said in that disgustingly kind voice of his. Though it sounded like silky honey it made Alexis sick to her stomach just thinking about it. "Now come here Alexis my dear and we shall leave this…place." he said looking around. Then he noticed how awful and bare the place was. However he didn't notice how cold it was seeing as how his skin was like ice as it was. "Can you honestly say that you prefer this abode thing over the grand palace we live in?" he asked looking back into her eyes.

"Bleeding right I do." There was a pregnant pause as everyone's eyes were on her. "I would rather be in hell then in that shit hole you call a palace." she hissed and took a deep breath before spitting in his face. This caused him to smile sinisterly making sure to bare his teeth. Lips were now a firm line as she looked back at him. She was not going to show any fear or weakness around this bunch. Even if she was screaming with fear in her mind.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you would know better then this by now. It's been two years since you've been with us?" he asked trying to sound curious. It didn't work though. "I really would have thought that you wouldn't just be thinking of yourself at the moment…." a blinding smile, "after all. You are caring a child in your womb. " His smile lessened as he looked at Draco. The boy moved away to allow him access to the girl. Taking her face into his hands he forced her to look at him. "Besides you know we don't want anything to happen to you or both of your children." he whispered in her ear.

Her face was full of pain as he said that. Closing her eyes she tried to stay calm. She had not been aloud to see her first born since he turned six months. When they decided that he was old enough to eat food and no longer needed to depend on her for nutrition. "Good. Now if you don't want any harm to come to him then I advise you to come….what is it they say, oh yes…quietly and without a fit." he smiled happily. Nodding she knew that if she ever wanted a chance to escape and keep her children safe she needed to plan carefully.

There was a look of triumph on all their faces especially Draco's face. Alexis's eyes darted towards him for a second before she looked back down at the floor. He used to be so handsome. His eyes were now deep red from being turned instead of the sliver grey they used to be. A couple years after the war he decided that he was tired of being a good little boy. That's when he went out seeking revenge and power. He only had to search so far before Aro discovered that he was a wizard and changed him.

Aro was the only one that was able to control him. At one time he had almost killed Alec because Jane had used her power on him. Not only did it hurt him but it completely pissed him off as well. He went berserk. Shortly afterwards everyone stayed clear of him. That is except Aro. Aro loved the power that he had. Now that he was vampire he had no need for a stupid wand. About a year later Draco had told the elder vampire that he knew of another that had powers similar to his though she was a few years younger then he.

Intrigued with this he quickly began questioning the boy. Draco began telling him all about Alexis and her power not only as a witch but of her power to move things with her mind without using magic. Telling him it was called telekinesis. This caused Aro to get crazed with wanting the power. That's when he demanded for this girl to captured and brought to Italy. At the ripe age of 15 she was kidnapped from her room in Hogwarts and dragged to Italy. She had been beaten and bloodied when she arrived and they decided that it would be best if she healed before they did anything else.

Alexis had been terrified and unbreakable. To this day she still was. Though they had tortured and raped her. Shortly afterwards they found out that she had conceived and they decided to keep the baby. That way they could see if it would have powers like her. They had planned on changing her after the child was born but they discovered that this case was not like the one with Bella and Nessie.

Alexis carried the babe for the full 40 weeks and gave birth normally. Seeing this they decided to keep her human so she could conceive more and give birth to more like that first. Then she became pregnant again and didn't want it to be like the first. After Nathan, the first child, was eight months she came up with a plan to escape and hopefully get help saving her children.

There was a thunderous noise as Aro's hard, cold hand connected with her soft warm one. Automatically her hands went to her abdomen protectively. She knew she had pissed him off when he hit her with such force that she could actually see stars behind her lids. Biting her lip she was determined not to cry out in pain, or show them any weakness.

"Did you not hear me?" he hissed. Shaking her head she continued to stand as she was. "That's what I thought. Seems to me that you are only good for two things." he said loud enough for everyone to hear. There was laughter and woof whistles. They all knew exactly what he was talking about. Considering they all had their turn with her. "Let's go." he snapped and grabbed her arm. It infuriated him that he could not see her thoughts at all. Even with Bella he could sense something there but couldn't see the thoughts. With her he couldn't even sense them.

Pulling her to the door he loosened his grip on her just enough so he wouldn't leave bruises on her skin. He hated seeing them if they came from something other then him bedding her. He loved how she struggled and how he over powered her every time. His mouth watered just thinking about it. "You know we found you because of the babe inside of you right now. I can hear her thoughts. Seeing as how she is mine. Not Draco's this time." he informed her with a grin. "That makes….." he was unable to finish as the door came flying off its hinges and slammed against the guards behind him. More things started flying everywhere slamming into everyone with such a force that they were knocked to the ground. "Impressive." he stated and let her go. "Now I'll have to beat you for this. And if I kill the child then so be it. I'll just keep on bedding you until you conceive once more." he said and started after her. The ceiling and roof came down on his head hard.

Though she knew she didn't have much time she didn't move. Concentrating she brought more things down making the pile bigger and bigger. Then she took off with a run. She almost felt numb. Not paying attention to where she was going she continued to run. Until she felt like she was safe enough to catch her breath. Looking up at the building in front of her she saw that it was the hospital. She walked inside and signed up for the emergency room.


	3. The Discussion

**Disclaimer: You all already know that I don't own any Harry Potter or Twilight stuff. Though I wish I did. **

* * *

"Alexis Rayne." an elderly nurse called. Her grey hair was curled tightly to her scalp. Her eyes matched the color of her hair. The red on her lips bled into the cracks of her mouth. She stood there waiting for Alexis. "Alexis Rayne." she called again. Her voice sounded impatient. Eyes darting around she tried to spot this girl called Alexis. "Ah Miss Rayne follow me." she said and turned on her white shoed foot.

Alexis did as she was told and followed her into a small room. Where she could register. "I need you to fill this out. Then sign it at the bottom of the page." she stated handing Alexis a form to fill out. Sitting down in the chair across from the woman she proceeded to fill it out. Then very neatly she signed and dated the document before handing back to the woman. "You'll be called back shortly before they assess you." she said as a way of dismissing her.

Thirty minutes later she was called back to the emergency room. "Step on the scale." a nurse said. "Ok now sit down." she commanded. Alexis did as she was told. "Now what is exactly wrong with you?" Alexis told her that her stomach hurt and she was having problems keeping anything down. Which was a half truth. "Ok. Follow me then." the woman said after she had taken her vitals. Once again Alexis followed her to her little make shift room. "Dr. Cullen should be in here shortly."

"Miss Rayne what is wrong with you today?" Carlisle said looking at papers on his clipboard walking in between the curtains. When there was no answer he looked up and at the girl he had seen the day before at his home. Clearing his throat he stepped closer to her. "What may I do for you miss?" he asked.

"Listen I already know why my stomach is like it is. I just came here because I needed to talk to you." she said hurriedly. Sitting there watching him as she wrung her hands nervously. "Please I just need you to listen." she begged when there was no answer. Nodding politely Carlisle sat down. "I needed to tell you what the Voltri was…" she was cut off with a held up hand.

"Not here. I'll call my wife to come and get you. When I get off of work in a couple of hours we will discuss this." he said calmly. Reaching in his pocket he called Esme. "I need you to come to the hospital. No there's nothing wrong I just need you to come here. I have something for you." he said into the phone. "I love you too." He put the phone back into his pocket. "She'll be here in a couple of minutes. Why don't you go wait in my office." he said. Nodding she got up. He gave her directions and she left the ER.

"Esme this girl needs to speak with us after I get off in a couple hours. " His mouth moved but no words came out. Esme nodded and smiled at the girl. She motioned for Alexis to follow her and walked out of the hospital and to her car. After waiting for Alexis to get settled in she pulled out of the parking lot. With in minutes she was pulling into driveway.

"Why don't you go up to mine and Carlisle's room to rest for a bit before he gets back." Esme Cullen said. Alexis looked at her and shook her head. "But why not? You look exhausted." A look of concern played across her face. They stopped walking as they looked at each other.

"I don't know how long I'll be safe here." Alexis replied and sat on the porch swing. Her colorful eyes looking at Esme's golden ones. "I have very, very big news to discuss with you and your family Mrs. Cullen." her voice was shaky as she spoke. However her eyes never left Esme's. After another moment of silence she stood back up and waited for Esme. "I guess I could use some rest. Haven't had a good nights sleep for sometime now." she said quietly.

The taller one nodded and showed her to her room. "Here you go dear. It's not used much so it'll be like brand new." she said with a small smile. After Alexis entered the room the door closed quietly behind her to give her some privacy. Though she didn't need it much. All she did was slip her shoes off and walked over to the bed crawling into it. Careful not to lay in her stomach. Almost as soon as her head touched the pillow her eyes closed and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The Cullen family sat in the living room waiting for Carlisle to get back. When he finally walked through the door he was suddenly bombarded with questions of who the girl was. How she knew who they were. Where to find them. If he knew her or not. And finally what kind of danger was she suppose ably in. Holding up both hands he silenced everyone. "All I know is it has something to do with the Voltri." he said, "I stopped her as soon as the name come out of her mouth. I didn't want any humans to over hear us talking about vampires, shape shifters, and werewolves." After a minute of two Carlisle realized that the said girl was nowhere to be seen so he asked, "Where is Miss Rayne anyways?"

Jasper was the one to speak this time. ""She's sleeping right now. Not very well at that but she's sleeping. Oh and Carlisle…she's not a vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, or human. Though she is more human than any of us in this house." he said standing up. He hated sitting down like he did. "Oh and the little one isn't to happy either." he said with a smirk. Carlisle was a doctor. He was supposed to be smart so he should be able to figure out what he was talking about.

Carlisle nodded. "Ok. Well I say we let her rest for as long as she needs to. Everyone when she wakes up and wants to talk to all of us then I'll call you on your cells. For now just go ahead and do whatever you need to. " he said mostly looking at Jasper. Though he didn't have troubles like he used to he still had some control issues. They nodded and dispersed. Esme stayed behind. She had a look in her eyes saying that she needed to tell him something. "What is it love?" he asked walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

Esme bit her lip looking down at her hands before looking up at Carlisle. "She's in trouble. That girl was terrified to even lie down. And from the mood swings that Jasper's going through…this is huge. She can't be much older then 18. If she is even that old. Nessie looks older then she does." she said. Golden eyes looked into golden eyes. "What if the Voltri are after her because she found out about them and then started telling others? That would mean that they're after her to kill her." There was a pregnant pause. "Or what if she is spying on us for them?" All these questions were zooming around in her head.

"Esme calm down. From what I can see in her dreams it's not like that." he said popping his head in the window. "Carlisle you might want to wake her up. What she wanted to talk about with you and Esme is pretty important." he said. His eyes urged them to go and wake the unknown girl up and get the details about what's going on. "Oh and Alice said that she hasn't had a vision of anything dangerous about the girl." With that he took off in the direction his wife and child went. Even though Jacob imprinted on his and Bella's daughter and claims he wouldn't hurt her he still didn't trust the mutt. Even after two years. Some things just didn't change. It was something he couldn't help.

With a sigh Carlisle got back to his feet and then pulled Esme to hers as well. "Come on. She wanted to talk to both of us." he said taking her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Pausing he turned to look at her. "Where exactly did you let you lay down?"

"Our room. Thought it would be better. At the time everyone was already in there rooms. So I let her use our room." she answered. It was her turn to take his hand and pull him down the hall to their room. Slowly and silently she opened the door so she wouldn't wake the girl. Esme and Carlisle then proceeded to walk over to the bed and looked down at the girl. Her face had an expression that she was being tortured. They looked at each other before they woke her up.

"Huh? What?" Alexis shot up in the bed looking around, taking in her surroundings. It took her a minute before she remembered that she was at the Cullen's house. Turning her face she looked up at Dr. and Mrs. Cullen standing on the side of the bed looking worried at her. With a slight blush she looked down at her hands. "Sorry about that." she muttered. She heard some shuffling before she looked up. "I suppose you want me to tell you what's going on huh?" she asked now looking at them somewhat eye level. They had gotten chairs and were now sitting down. Nodding they settled down so that they looked more comfortable. "You don't have to pretend around me. I know that you are vampires. I know that your whole family is."

"How…"

"Because I over heard the Voltri talking about trying to take you down about two years ago. After Nessie was born." There was a pause as Alexis waited for more questions. When there wasn't any she continued. "About two years ago before all that started with your family and the whole battle thing I was kidnapped and held against my will. I was…raped…" big gulp, "numerous times before I came impregnated, by vampires. After nine months I…"

"But then that makes you a vampire. And how could you carry for nine months? Bella was barely a month along before Nessie was born." Carlisle asked some what confused.

"Because I'm not a regular human. I'm a witch. A witch with unusual powers. None of my kind has ever been known to have what I have." At their questioning looks she explained. "I can move things with my mind. You know like the Carrie movies…well maybe you don't know. Anyways it's called telekinesis. I don't have to use my wand or spell or hex or anything like that to get things to move. Anyways let's get back to the whole explanation of why I'm here. Back about three years ago there was this huge battle with this guy and his followers and the opposing side. Well after his down fall one of his followers son decided that he was tired of being a good little boy and went out and started looking for some followers. What he found instead was the Voltri." She explained about how they took her child and then she became pregnant again. How she had to get away. How they planned to take control over vampires, shifters, wolves, and witches and wizards alike. About how she tried to get to others like her but wasn't able to. All that good stuff. Her body was shaking by the time she was done. She was terrified.

"He may know where you are but he cannot get to you while you are here. You're safe." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded his agreement. "While you're here we will keep you and your little one safe." he said with a small smile. "And we will figure out how to get your other child back."

Alexis nodded smiling at the two. "How will you tell the others?" she asked.


	4. Decisions Made

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. Read it and you'll see that it doesn't belong to me. You know. it belongs the other person who wroted it. **

**I'm going to say this once more. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Decisions Made**

A few weeks later Alexis was in rolled in school. It was decided that it would be best if she were to live her life as normal as possible. Which meant that she would go to school and Nessie would be with her. So she would have some sort of protection. Surprisingly she felt safe. Not completely but it was the safest she had been in forever.

When everyone else was told they were shocked that something this would happen. Bella of course being Bella found this intriguing. Out of the kids she was the first one to welcome the girl. It took a bit but everyone else started to warm up to the idea.

Walking in from her second day of school she felt drained. She had forgotten how hard it was to deal with school. Not only that but muggle school was something she defiantly not used to. She was used to going to Hogwarts. Which was one of the furthest things from high school you could get. Thank God when she was home during the holidays and vacations her parents decided to hire a retired school teacher to tutor her, for if they hadn't she would be in ninth grade instead of the twelfth.

Dropping her bag next to the table she plopped down in the chair with a huff. Leaning down she grabbed her bag again and set it on the table. Blue painted nails attached to thin fingers grabbed the zipper and opened it so she could pull everything she needed out. Trigonometry was the first thing she would do. To her it was the hardest and would take the longest to get done.

Seeing as how she had a couple of hours before she had an interview she was going to knock out as much as possible so she could relax later. Everyone told her that she didn't need a job. However she insisted. The least of all she could do was try to support herself and put money back for the baby.

"Alexis what are you doing?" Esme came in the kitchen.

Looking up she blinked before she gathered her thoughts. "Um…homework?" she turned the statement into a question. Esme shook her head and pointed at her watch. Looking down at her own wrist she jumped to her feet. "Oh God. I lost track of time." she said and started shoving everything back into the bag. "Do you think you could run me to town?" she asked slowly.

Smiling Esme jingled the keys and tossed them to her. "Take the extra car. It'll be fine." she said and walked out of the room. Alexis just barely caught the keys before the hit the table. Zipping the bag she slung it over her shoulder and headed out the door. Hitting the button the lights on a black Saturn flashed telling her that's the car she would be taking.

Speed walking she opened the door and dumped the bag in the seat next to her and pulled the seat belt around her. When it clicked she shoved the key into the ignition and backed out of the long driveway. Then she just about raced towards town.

"Oh God, oh God." she muttered to herself and pulled her hair into a ponytail after she parked. Making sure she had the keys she locked the car up and started towards the diner. While walking she started shoving her shirt into her pants. Thank God she decided to wear something dressy today. She stopped in front of the window and checked out her reflection. Looking down at her watch she walked inside and to the counter. "I'm here for an interview." she said to the clerk.

"One moment please." he said. Lexis nodded and stood there waiting patiently. A couple minutes later she was sitting back in the office answering questions.

"I believe you have what I'm looking for. I have a hard time finding workers to work evenings. In fact I think that we are a little short tonight. Would you mind working the dinner crowd?" the owner asked. Her face lit up and she nodded eagerly. The sooner she started the better. "Excellent. I'll get you set up." Getting to his feet he grabbed an apron, a pad for her to take orders and everything else she needed. Then he explained what everything meant and about tips and how they didn't have to claim their tips. Explained about the pay and everything else. "Ok now get out there. It's still a little bit before we get the rush. This way you'll get some practice before we get slammed."

A few hours Alexis sat there as they closed the doors and declared it quittin' time. Her feet ached and she was tired. "Nice job tonight Lexis. What do you think of your first night working?" Jason asked.

"It's harder then what I thought. I'll tell you that mate." she said. Glancing at her watch she winced. "Man I gotta go. I need get home before it gets to much later." she said getting to her sore feet. Jason nodded and told her to be here right after school tomorrow. Nodding she walked out the back door. It was better then walking around the building to get to the car. It was dark outside and she was a little scared so she ran to the car and jumped in.

Meanwhile…..

"Dammit. What the hell are we going to do Aro?" Draco snapped. His blonde hair falling in his face. Something that didn't normally happen. But when he got pissed or agitated then he had a tendency to run his fingers through his hair. Which was the case tonight.

Aro turned red eyes to the younger vampire. "Calm down…." before he could say anymore he was interrupted.

"CALM DOWN! HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN! She's out there with those blasted Cullens safe and I'm sure plotting our down falls. She's not as stupid as you think. I know I was around her." he hissed jumping to his feet. Holding his hands behind him he paced back and forth.

"Before she can do anything we'll get her back. Just don't worry my dear boy. She belongs to us. The Cullens won't do anything…." once more he was interrupted.

"And what about the wizarding world? She's probably already telling them what's happened. If that's the case then we are not only screwed we're FUCKED." he growled. "I'll kill her. I won't let her ruin our plans."

Aro shook his head. "Don't worry. We have something that they have no knowledge of." he smiled lightly and picked up the child that crawled into the room. "He looks just like you Draco." he said looking at the smiling child. It was a lie. Nathan looked nothing like him. Well except the color of his eyes. They were such a cool shade of silver.

Nathan looked up at him and smiled before looking over at Draco and making a face. He didn't like the man much. He was always angry and yelling about something. Silver eyes darted back over at Aro. "Geey." he said. Which meant he was hungry. Aro nodded and snapped. A girl appeared with a bowl of baby food.

Walking over to his 'throne'. Sitting down he held the child on his lap and started feeding him. About a month ago they started mixing blood with his food so they could switch him to an all liquid diet. They hated having to constantly feed him.

Back in Forks…

"I'm beat." Alexis dropped the keys on the table. Bag over her shoulder she made her way up to 'her' room. Once there she plopped on her back. Laying there with her eyes closed she quickly fell asleep without realizing it.

Next thing her eyes flew open when the sun hit her on the face. "Oh my God." she cried out jumping to her feet and running around the room to get clothes. Once she had everything she started running to the bathroom. However before she could get there she ran into a hard body and fell back on her butt. "Umpf." Looking up she saw who it was.

Reaching down Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "You're pretty funny." he laughed. "Remind me of Bella." Lexis glared at him. Then she went to step around him. "Don't worry about school today. The power went out last night because of the storm so they closed it for the day." he said and went on his way.

She smiled and took her time to walk to the bathroom this time. When she went to open the door it was locked. Cursing under her breath she turned and made her way back to the bedroom.


	5. Hey That's MINE!

Just as she was pulling her jeans up Nessie burst in the room. "We're going shopping today." she declared. Alexis gave her a look that said. Hello I'm getting dressed knock next bloody time. This only made the girl roll her eyes. "Oh come on Lex. Its not like you're naked or I'm a guy. Besides you know you wanna go shopping." she smirked.

Sighing Lexis looked at her watch. "First of all I have to work in eight hours. Second of all I don't have money. Third do you honestly think they'll let just me and you go all the way to the next town or whatever over just to shop. Lastly how are we supposed to get there?" she said.

"Um. Jake is going with us. I don't care if you don't have money. I got plenty. Besides I want to get some baby stuff. And mom and dad are letting me use the Volvo." she said holding the keys up. "And lastly as you put it we won't be gone that long."

"Fine. I'll go. Just give me a bloody minute. Will ya?" Nessie bounded out of the room and called Jacob on his cell. Once she was done she made her way down stairs and into the kitchen to grab some pop tarts. Opening the pack she set them on the table and got a glass so she could get some milk. Turning back around she grabbed the pack that her breakfast was in. It was empty though. "Who took my pop tarts?" she growled.

Jacob walked into the room popping the last little piece into his mouth. "I thought you got them for me." he said with his mouthful. Alexis glared at him. If looks could kill the person in front of her would be dead at least three times over. "Wow hey chill. I'll get you more. I mean come on. It's just food." he said holding his hands up.

"That maybe but don't mess with a pregnant chick. Not good for your health. I really wanted those tarts." she growled and walked over and opened the freezer. She yelled pulling out the empty ice cream carton. "I'LL MURDER YOU JACOB BLACK!" she shrieked throwing it at his face. There were foot steps as everyone made their way to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" someone asked. Alexis didn't care who she was furious.

"HE ATE MY POP TARTS AND MY BLOODY ICE CREAM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'LL STRANGLE HIM AFTER I MAKE HIM GET ME MORE!"

Edward smiled and laughed. "Dude you so do not mess with a pregnant woman's food. If you do… well I'm just going to say it sucks to be you."

"Lex. Calm down." everyone started. Lexis shook her head and turned and made her way back to the pantry and let out a blood curdling scream. Storming out back out she grabbed a knife and raised it pointing in front of her. "You are so going to get it. You ate all my effing food." she hissed and made her way towards him.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched. Jacob looked at her in horror and dodged out of the way just in time. "Hey some one help me." he cried backing away from the crazed girl. Several things happened at once. Jacob ran out the door, the knife was being yanked out of her death like grip, and somebody wrapped their arms around her.

"Let me go. I want to kill him." she growled and started wiggling trying to break free. It was no use though and she started crying. Jasper looked at her and tried to calm her down but it was no use. Her emotions were to out of whack at the moment for him to do anything.

After a few more seconds she took some deep breaths to calm herself. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that. It's just me made me so mad. He ate my food. All of it." she said. "I gotta go to the store now cuz of that git." she mumbled.

"See that's a perfect reason for you to go with me. Except I don't think it's a good idea if Jakey goes now." There was a pause. "Aunt Alice will you go with us?" Alice nodded and grabbed her keys. "Aww I wanted to take dad's car."

"You can. But I'm going to take my car. Three girls going shopping…there won't be room in his car for all of us plus whatever we purchase." she stated.

"So true." Nessie did a come here motion with her finger to Alice. When Alice walked over to see what was wanted the younger girl grabbed her hand and flashed something into her mind and the other smiled with a nod. "Good. Let's go. Come on Alexis." she said and walked out the door.

Alexis ran up to her room and grabbed what she made in tips yesterday and then raced back down and out the door. "I need to stop and get something to eat now." she grumbled. Nessie nodded and pulled out. She headed towards Seattle.

"Stop there." Alexis pointed to McDonalds. "I'm starving to death. I think my stomach is rubbing my back bone." she said as her stomach groaned out. Nessie laughed. "Told you I was hungry. And your boyfriend is a pig. Stupid git." she mumbled the last part. They pulled in the drive thru and ordered some food. Alexis gave Nessie the money to pay for it. However Nessie when the other girl wasn't looking pulled her own money out and paid for it. Then she tapped Lexis on the shoulder and handed her back her money plus the change. "Hey this isn't right. It's to much."

"You must have given me more then what you thought." she quickly answered. Grabbing the food that the worker handed them she pulled out of the parking lot and quickly caught up to Alice. "Here get your stuff. I'll eat in a minute." The bags were dropped into Alexis's lap.

"Mmmm. Smells so good." she groaned taking in the aroma. Quickly she started digging through the bags and got her food. Dropping the bag between her and Nessie she started shoving pieces of a hash brown into her mouth. Soon the hash brown was devoured and she moved on to the steak bagel. It was greasy and cheesy and really good. After a minute of chewing she grabbed her Frappe and took a huge gulp of it. Nessie laughed. "What I told you I was hungry."

"I know that but I thought that only Jacob ate like that. Guess I was wrong."

"Hey! I take that as an insult. Besides I don't normally eat like this. For your information I haven't had anything to eat since lunch at school yesterday." she said taking another bite. Grabbing some napkins she wiped the grease that was dripping down her face. Nessie made a face as she smiled. "Hey don't knock it until you try it. The taste is great." she said after swallowing a mouthful.

Shortly afterwards they pulled into the mall parking lot. "You can have what's in the bag. I don't eat that kind of stuff." Nessie said shutting the car off and getting out. "But you have to wait until we're done in there." she pointed to the huge mall. With a grimace Alexis waded the paper up and dropped it in the bag. She grabbed her drink and got out of the car and following Nessie.

"You know that stuff isn't good for the baby." Alice said and yanked the coffee drink from her hand and tossed it in the trash.

"Hey I wanted that."

"To bad." Alice said. Alexis pouted and Nessie laughed. "Now let's get some shopping done." Alice smiled and linked her arms with Lexie's and Nessie's arms. Nessie was pretty much skipping while Alexis was dragging her feet. "If you want to get back in time Lexie you need to hurry up, or you'll be late for your second day of work." Alice warned.

"Fine." she said as she picked up the pace. She was practically dragging them into the mall by then. The other two started laughing as Alexis ran around trying to find a shop that she liked best. Which just happened to be Hot Topic. Letting go of their hands she walked over to a rack and found a pair of black and lime green trip pants. Holding them up she sighed and put them back. They wouldn't fit her. Her stomach was getting to big now that she was about five months. Or least that's how far she figured she was.

"How about we go to a store that has maternity clothes?" Alice said walking over and seeing a very small looking corset in Alexis's hands. The said girl shook her head and gripped it tighter. Reaching over Alice grabbed it and yanked it from her with ease. "Let's go Lexie." she said and grabbed her hand.

Now that Alice was pulling her she had no choice to do what she was told. She was dragged from one store to the next to find maternity clothes. "Hey guys I gotta stop. My feet are killing me. You go on without me. You probably know exactly what size I wear by now. Besides I need food. It's been like…" she looked at her watch, "well it's only been like three hours since I ate but I'm still hungry." she babbled on. Rolling their eyes they dropped the 20 bags, at least that's what Lexie thought, next to her and took off to get themselves some clothes. Pushing her sunglasses up on the bridge of her nose she looked at the bags with a groan. "On second thought I'll just stay here until they get back." she said and slumped against the bench.


End file.
